Complete Silence
by Serylis
Summary: When the Ministry is taken over by the Dark Lord, no one is able to stop what he wants to happen... Including a visit to Azkaban for our hero... But what would happen after? Will be Slash... be warned
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things mentioned in the books... For one, I am a freshman in college, and two, I don't think that J.K. Rowling lives in Washington... Yeah...

Rating: R, cause of language, and mentions of rape, etc...

Pairing: Will be H/D... that means slash... and possibly others...

Warning: SLASH that means male on male... also, violence and mentions of rape... However, it will get better... Not so dark and dreary...

Now, on with the story...

No one really knew what had happened. One day everything was going great at Hogwarts, the classes were going smoothly, and the Wizarding World were bonding together in order to fight the Dark Lord. The next, the Ministry of Magic was issuing an order to send the Boy-Who-Lived to Azkaban for life.

Little did anyone know, not even Dumbledore or Snape, Voldemort had been quietly infiltrating the MoM since his first rise of power. Everything was so well laid out that no one from the Light side were able to get in too deep. Every one believed Fudge, even though it was almost obvious that he was doing everything he can to make Voldemort's conquests easier.

Unfortunately for the light side, that meant he was also able to gather enough votes from the council and the Wizengamot that there wasn't even a trial, or an administration of Veritaserum. All anyone knew at Hogwarts was that a month before summer vacation, twenty-three Aurors stormed into the Sixth Years Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class, stunned Harry Potter, and left without saying a word to anyone, including Snape.

For two long months Harry Potter was trapped inside the hell known as Azkaban. Two long months surrounded by the Dementors, listening to his parents last screams as they died for him. Two months when Voldemort raged war against the Light side, and was well on his way to winning the war. Two months of having various Death Eaters visit him and rape him to the floor for the pleasure of their master.

Voldemort himself was one of his more frequent visitors. While the selected few Death Eaters who had the privilege of fucking him to the ground only had him at most four times each, Tom was there at least five nights out of seven.

To make matters worse, he had found a spell that effectively silenced Harry for good. The spell made it so if Harry even uttered a sound, he would be hit with such incredible pain that it make the Cruciatus curse look like a walk in the park. Not only that, he would have chosen every single Death Eater alive (and all those killed) to hit him with that curse at the same time than to be hit with the pain when he made a sound.

Silently he swore to himself that he would get out of the hell he was in, and kill the bastard who put him here. Even without his wand (which was snapped the moment he was sentenced to this place) he would beat the monster who ruined his life.

First he had to get out of here...

v

I hope you like this new story of mine, I know I have to finish the other ones... but I have a bit of a writers block on them...

Now that I have my new computer, however, I can get things done better... Plus, my classes for college don't start until mid-September. Well I hope you like, and REVIEW!! Even if it is in the form ofd a flame, I don't care...


	2. Chapter 1

1Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things mentioned in the books... For one, I am a freshman in college, and two, I don't think that J.K. Rowling lives in Washington... Yeah...

Rating: R, cause of language, and mentions of rape, etc...

Pairing: Will be H/D... that means slash... and possibly others...

Warning: SLASH that means male on male... also, violence and mentions of rape... However, it will get better... Not so dark and dreary...

Now, on with the story...

v

He sat in one of the corners in the dirty cell that he was trapped in, glaring out of the bars at the Dementor that passed by, trying once more to achieve his animagus form. He had been in the process of learning it before he was put here, but all he knew was from what he read, which was not all that much. However, it was the only way that his godfather had escaped, who was the only one that he knew of that had ever escaped the place. However, his godfather had had one thing that he did not. He was already an animagus, not a sixteen year old boy trying to make the transformation in secret with no wand. Not only that, his other tormenters, the living breathing with a cock ones, were very sporadic in the times that they came to have fun. The process was a slow one, but it was progressing quite nicely, considering. He knew that he had a tail, and that his fur was black, but other than that, he knew nothing. He was going to attempt the final transformation tonight after his visitors left. All he had to do is wait...

Sure enough, Voldemort himself entered his cramped cell less than an hour later and proceeded to have his fun, enjoying the fact that he was able to make the trapped boy scream in pain, then collapse as the effects of the curse wash over him each time he makes a noise. Because of this spell, Voldemort had become cocky and would tell Harry of all of his triumphs and losses. This way, he found out that the only real resistance left in the wizarding world was Hogwarts, where more and more people were flocking to for safety.

By the time Harry's tormentor left, he was exhausted, both mentally and physically. The curse took so much out of him, and would not stop until he got his screaming under control, lasting as long as he made a noise. Gathering up his courage, he concentrated on the transformation, letting it wash over him as he lay there on the floor. Feeling it complete, he looked around, before struggling up to his feet, slowly making his way to the bars. Seeing the coast to freedom was clear, grateful that his form was skinny enough to fit through the bars, he carefully made his way to freedom, slinking into the water surrounding the island and swimming towards the mainland.

Somehow he had managed to make it to shore, though he didn't know how. Looking around, he spotted a jumble of rocks a short ways away. How he even made it to the rocks was beyond him, considering how tired he was. Curling up as small as he could, he quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Waking up to something rubbing his head, Harry sprang to all four of his feet and looked around in panic. Bright light almost blinded him as he made out a small form a few feet away from him. From up the beach, he could hear the soft sounds of a person running towards him. Laying his ears flat on his head, he tried to back away from both forms, the second coming to a halt next to the small one. Slowly he could make out the words that the second was saying, sounding female to his ears. With another quick look, he confirmed his suspicions before closing his eyes against the bright morning sun.

"What did I tell you about running off like that? It is dangerous around here, sweety, now come on."

"But, Mummy, I found a kitty... I want to take it home. Please?? Its pretty."

Feeling eyes on him, he knew that the second one, the mother, was looking at him. From her gasp, he also knew that the pretty kitty that her child found was no "kitty" at all.

"Sweety, come on, were have to go slowly. That isn't a kitty, that's a panther. It is very dangerous, and it looks hungry–"

"Then lets take it with us and give it food. Please? We can't leave it here..."

"If we can get close to it, then maybe." A sound, shuffling towards his shaking body. Since when did he start shaking? He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that he had to kill the bastard trying to take over the world. The one who locked him up and tortured him almost every night for the past few months. While he was thinking, a hand started to pet his head, then trailed down to his neck, before going back up. Contrary to what he was expecting, it actually felt good. Opening his eyes again, he struggled to stand up, at least to sit up. He noticed the woman back away from him a little, but when he collapsed back to the ground, she came back up to him and started whispering nonsense in his ear to calm him down. All he could make out was "getting help" "pretty kitty" and "stay still."

A few minutes later he heard more steps coming closer, and quiet talking that he didn't want to understand, then two sets of hands picking him up. He tried to struggle against them, but that soothing voice was there again, calming his struggles. That was the last thing he remembered as blackness took over his vision.

It took almost a month for him to get enough energy to leave the camp that he was staying at. He never made any noise, and he never revealed that he was really a human. He quickly learned how to hunt, relying on his form's instincts to guide him. He knew he had to get to Hogwarts, as soon as possible, to waylay Voldemort's next attack. He had heard from the people staying at the camp that Hogwarts was slowly crumbling under constant attacks from the Dark Lord. After gaining as much energy as he could, he set off towards the direction of his school.

Well, thats it... I have the story planned out pretty much to the end, and the whole defeating voldemort thing is NOT the end. Well, review!!


	3. Chapter 2

1Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things mentioned in the books... For one, I am a freshman in college, and two, I don't think that J.K. Rowling lives in Washington... Yeah...

Rating: R, cause of language, and mentions of rape, etc...

Pairing: Will be H/D... that means slash... and possibly others...

Warning: SLASH that means male on male... also, violence and mentions of rape... However, it will get better... Not so dark and dreary...

Now, on with the story...

The battle had been raging on for over three hours, every one on the light side exhausted after endless battles with various creatures and Death Eaters that seemed to be coming at them endlessly. Albus Dumbledore stood surrounded by his most loyal supporters as he flung curse after spell at the endless wave coming towards him. Directly at his right stood his loyal potions master, Severus Snape, who was bleeding from so many different places that it was a miracle that he was still standing. All around him were Hermione Granger and the Weasley clan, as well as Draco Malfoy, who had been a spy for him for a short while. Everyone was so busy that they never noticed a dark blur darting between the legs of the Death Eaters, towards the figure standing on the low hill behind his armies.

No one, that is, except Draco Malfoy. Keeping one eye, and most of his attention, on the hordes coming at them, he kept the other on the figure heading towards the Dark Lord. He was, then, one of the only ones to see the, it had to be some sort of large cat, jump at Voldemort, knocking him down. This created a moment of pause amongst the Death Eaters, most collapsing, holding their arms as they felt their Masters' skin being literally torn off.

The attention of almost the entire battle field turned to where they saw a panther attacking the Dark Lord, almost shredding the man apart. A hideous scream pierced the air as the panther ripped out his throat, and then went for his heart. Every Death Eater collapsed, as the channel between them and their master was still open, feeling as if they were dying the same way as their Lord. Fortunately, both Severus and Draco were under very strong shields at the time.

Almost at the same time, the Light side snapped out of their daze, and starting stunning and killing their incapacitated enemies. Looking up from where he was resting when he heard a gasp, Albus's gaze was captured by the alluring green eyes of the panther. In its mouth was the Dark Lords heart, and its fur was completely matted in blood. Green and blue still caught, the animal dropped the heart at his feet, then transformed into the boy that he thought he would never see again.

"Harry?"

A gasp seemed to roll across the battle field as every one took notice of the boy covered in blood, kneeling in more of it, and completely naked. When Harry blinked, everything seemed to come back to life. People started shouting and a cheer lit up like wildfire. Only those around him saw the way his eyes rolled back into his head, and collapse into the arms of one of the people behind him, none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

**That's the next chapter, sorry it's so short! I couldn't think of a better place to leave off, though. Anyway, thank to my reviewers!**

**Kairi099**** and Night! Thanks for your reviews!**


End file.
